


No Promise of Tomorrow

by CourtedByDeath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for: <a href="http://www.y-gallery.net/user/legatolies/"><b>Ton-Ton</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Promise of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ton-Ton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ton-Ton).



> This was written for: [**Ton-Ton**](http://www.y-gallery.net/user/legatolies/).

The sneaky red head carried the bag of chips into the living room hoping to escape his partner’s ever watchful gaze. He tugged the bag open as he moved to crash on the couch. He put his feet up on the coffee table and took a chip from the bag and popped it into his mouth. Rude didn’t like Reno eating junk food so often and had strove to keep such things from his partner’s hands. But Reno was crafty and sneaky enough to slip one of the forbidden snacks past him.

Rude sighed softly. He knew by the tell-tale silence that Reno was doing something that he obviously wouldn’t agree with. With a soft sigh he got himself to his feet. He rubbed at the back of his neck then tilted his head til he was rewarded with a popping of his neck. “Reno..” He called out in a warning tone. “I don’t know what you’re doing Just I’ve got a feeling I won’t like it.” He started to the living room instantly knowing that was where Reno was.

The red head startled and he closed the bag hurriedly and tucked it behind him behind a throw pillow that was on the couch. He settled to lean against it and had just enough time to look all calm and composed as Rude walked right in. Reno gave him a grin and tilted his head. “What did you think I was doing, partner?” His voice held a little note of teasing.

Rude was looking about the living room. Reno had been up to something he was certain of it Rude’s hunches were rarely wrong. He moved to the couch peering down at Reno. He was staring him down, watching to see if the red head flinched or gave himself away. “I’m not to sure yet but when I figure it out..”

Reno shifted on the couch and the bag made a sound He leaned up to Rude toying at his earrings with the tip of one of his fingers. “Rude, I’m not doin’ anything bad. “ He smiled and leaned up lips inches from his. “I’m being a good boy.” His eyes sparkled mischievously. “Unless you want me to be a _bad_ one.”

Rude smiled and leaned towards him to pin him to the couch. He brushed his lips against Reno’s just enough to distract that redhead. He let his hand slid down the back of the couch and felt behind the pillow until his fingers found and closed around the opened bag of chips. Rude drew back leaving poor Reno reeling. He held the bag up moving to his feet. “What’re these?”

Reno shook his head clearing it. Damn Rude! Rude knew just what buttons to push to make Reno’s mind turn to mush and he was using that power he alone held against him like a weapon. Reno almost pouted. “Those aren’t mine.” He lied blatantly looking away from Rude. “Don’t know where they came from.“

“Then you won’t care if they find their way into the trash.” Rude clenched his hand about the bag and started for the kitchen. That was when Reno acted. The redhead sprang to his feet and lunged for the red bag. He never got it. Rude held it up and caught Reno’s hair in his hand. Reno Rounded on him reaching for the bag. “ _Aibou_ ,” Reno stared staring up at Rude with those blue eyes pleading to him to give him back his snack.

Rude shook his head. “Don’t you, ‘ _Aibou_ ’ me.” Rude started to say something else but his phone went off. “Damn...” He closed his eyes and pitched the bag to the trash can. Still holding Reno in place by his hair Rude flipped the phone open. “Yeah?” he knew who it was he knew that ring tone. So did Reno. Reno had gone still looking up at Rude as he watched his partner’s face go serious. ‘What is it?’ He mouthed to Rude.

Rude didn’t respond to Reno just yet. “Right, I’ll go check it out. Don’t worry, Rufus, I’m a big boy I can handle this.” The phone was hung up and Rude let go of Reno’s hair. “ I’m going out.” He moved past Reno moving to get suited up. He was completely aware of the way Reno’s eyes followed him but he couldn’t meet them. There was that gnawing in his lower belly the one that told him something was up.

Reno followed him frowning slightly. “You’ll got check it out? _You’ll_. Go. Check. It. Out?” His tone had shifted from an inquiring one to a clipped short one. “What the fuck do you mean by that? I’m your partner. Either both of us go or neither of us do. That’s how it is. That’s how it works. “ he was angry but that anger only matched the hurt he felt. For some reason Rude didn’t want him to go and that hit him like a low blow and made him feel some how inadequate.

Rude had paused in buttoning his shirt. Head bowed slightly as he listened to Reno. To the untrained observer he was merely pissed the fuck off but Rude caught the subtle underlying hurt. It was there in the hitch of his breath at the end of his tirade. It was in the way he got so short so fast. He shook it off silently offing his lover an apology. “I’m going alone this time, Reno. I know you’re my partner. You always will be but tonight I’m going solo.”

_Like hell you are!_ Reno seethed but he said nothing. He moved up behind Rude and slipped his arms around his waist embracing him tightly. He caved resting his head against Rude’s back, cheek to the warm muscles that were covered by the white pristine fabric. “If you think that’s best, _Aibou_..” His voice was quiet, gentle - very un-Reno like and that was worrying.

He moved around Rude to help him get dressed. He took Rude’s tie in hand and tied it and adjusted it just so. While Reno hated his and had taken to wearing it untied if he wore it at all he could tie a tie with ease. He gave it a gentle tug and yanked Rude down a little to seize his lips and capture that mouth. If he was going to let Rude think he was staying home he might as well give him a real convincing reason to come home in one piece.

Rude moaned softly and returned Reno’s kiss. Reno did this any time he went away. Be it just to check the mail or to do some small errand. Reno always have him a parting kiss but some how this one was different. This one was more intense some how. Rude drew back and brushed Reno’s bangs from his eyes. “I’ll be home soon.”

Reno offered him a loving smile and left him to finish getting dressed. Reno‘s mind was racing a mile a minute as he thought about how to pull this off. He’d let Rude go out then call Rufus. Rufus’d tell him where Rude was going and what was going down. Reno’d show him. He’d show Rude that he had what it took to go with him, to be his partner and at his side. He smirked to himself, yeah he could do this.

Rude was dressed and he looked around for Reno so he could tell him good bye but Reno had slipped into the bathroom, locked the door. He had known Reno wasn’t that happy with the fact that he was going alone. He sighed and slipped his shades on and picked up his bag of tricks, bombs, guns and field kit. He didn’t know what was waiting for him but he was going to come home in one piece he promised Reno.

Reno shut the water off and knelt down tying his shoes. He’d changed into his suit ready to get some work done. He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Rufus’s office phone. Rufus didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised when Reno point blank demanded to know where Rude was going and what was up.

The blond man smirked slightly and leaned back in his chair. “I knew you wouldn’t let him go alone. Don’t worry I won’t blow your cover.” To be honest Rufus was a little curious to see just how this would play out. He made a sound and closed his eyes. “Well Reno,” the blond started telling Reno of the threat that had only just now been brought to his attention.

Reno hissed softly and closed his eyes. “Where? Where did Rude go?” Now he needed to find his partner this was dangerous. He’d made his way out to his bike after picking up his EMR and making sure he had on his gun holsters. He didn’t like guns but he’d use them if he had to. Reno revved up his bike and shifted the phone. “Rufus, directions. Now.” He demanded. The blond listed off two streets. “At the corner where they meet. I’m sure you’ll find his car a block or so up go back a couple and that’ll be the building in question.”

Reno hung the phone up and took off. There was no need to go slow or even anything near the legal limit. The streets were abandoned this late at night. Reno found the place easily enough and there was Rude’s car parked across the street and up a few blocks. Reno parked the bike behind it and made his way inside taking the fire escape and going in through the already open rooftop entry.

The stairs were littered with bodies. Some were blooded others merely folded and crumpled like broken dolls or puppets with their strings cut. Rude had been here was working his way down. There were small bombs set about here and there not activated yet but set up to go at a push of a button. His partner wasn’t screwing around on this.

It was then Reno heard the gun shots.

Rude was down on the middle floor. His soundless entry without any muss of fuss was blown. The bastard he’d gotten a hold of and had just silenced had managed to get off a single shot. Now there were voices, yelling and inquires from up the hall and coming closer. Rude ducked behind a corner and found the guns he’s taken to carrying. His bag was put down by his feet and he took deep breaths.

The big man was suddenly so thankful he’d not let Reno come along. If what Rufus had said was true Reno’d have been in some very real danger. Not that they weren’t everyday but this was worse. He peered around the corner and took out the first few people he saw with a few shots. There was no way he was not making it home.

He paused and picked up his bag carefully pulling it over his shoulder. He ran down the hall and rounded a corner. Move voices more shouting more gunfire. Rude closed his eyes briefly. There couldn’t be that many more of them really there shouldn’t have been Rufus’d said it was a small operation. Small my half-breed ass, Rude thought.

Another round of gunfire. Rude peered around the corner and took aim and shot. He wasn't bad, he just wasn't as good as Rufus or Tseng; but he was good enough to hit vital points that would render his targets on the floor in fatal or close to fatal states. However, getting a guy right between the eyes? That was asking Rude for a bit much.

He had no way of knowing that the group had split up. Now way of knowing that he’d just given away his position. As he moved into the hallway, he had no way of knowing he was leaving himself open to gunshots and bullets. He wouldn’t be aware of that until a bullet whizzed past his ear and he was shoved to the side.

Reno had gotten down to this level following Rude on the other side of the set up office cubicles. He watched him keeping pace with him. The redhead was careful to keep himself from being seem while assisting his partner with a few shots from his own gun. He started to move after Rude to let him know he was there but-

It was slow but it wasn't slow at all. It was like a blur, but somehow it felt like it took a million years. Reno could see them going after Rude. He’d seen the guns pointed at his lover’s back and acted on instinct more than anything else. He ran at Rude full on and shoved the bald man to the side. Thoughtless in regard to himself and his own safety as usual, the redhead turned to face them shooting them all down the line. Once he finished however his gun fell from rapidly numbing fingers.

Reno glanced down in the lull in the silence. One of the bullets had grazed his cheek, another was in his shoulder some place. There were a few other grazes on of his upper arm the last on of his side. But it wasn’t the wounds that bothered him. He swayed slightly and landed against a hard warm wall.

That wall was Rude’s chest, he caught Reno was he swayed and brought the small TURK against his chest. He’d turned as he was shoved and saw Reno. Saw Reno taking bullets for him… “Reno!” He exclaimed softly as he held the redhead tight, “I told you not to come.” He scolded as he moved the redhead letting him rest against the wall of one of the cubicles.

Reno gave him a gentle smile. “Ya actually thought I’d sit and home and let you gave all the fun? “ He chuckled at little at his sad attempt at humor. He quieted at Rude glared down at him. “ _Aibou…_ ” He whispered gently reaching out with bloodied fingers to touch his cheek. “I couldn’t let them shoot you.”

Rude rummaged in his bag and found his first aid kit. He reached and cut Reno’s jacket free with a knife from the bag. He took out gauze, tweezers, and alcohol. “Don’t talk right now just stay still and let me get that bullet out and clean you up hopefully you’ll be alright.” Rude wasn’t speaking of his fear. Reno’d been one of those bastards main targets. Rufus said they might have had something to drug Reno.

Reno settled there and let Rude take his jacket and shirt off. He winced and hissed, appalling breath through clenched teeth as Rude cleaned the graze wounds and put gauze over them. He bowed his head and leaned forward biting down on Rude’s neck gently as the bald man wiped the blood and unknown purple-black substance from the wound in his shoulder.

Rude used the tweezers to grip the bullet and free it from the muscle of his lover’s shoulder. Luckily, it’d missed anything that would have made a patch up job too hard to do and it’d stopped before it reached bone. He didn’t react at all as Reno bit down harder. He just swallowed the pain, cleaning the wound and patching the other up as best he could with gauze and bandaging.

Reno released his lover’s neck and leaned back head tipped back as he breathed hard. His vision was swimming and his reaction time was slowed; he doubted he could even stand on his own. He opened his eyes which suddenly seemed so heavy, his eyes found Rude and he reached to touch him. “Rude…” His speech was a little slurred and slower than normal. He sounded almost drunk.

Rude caught his hand and kissed his fingertips. “I’ll take you home.” He whispered then dumped out his back He got Reno’s gun and his kit and put them in his bag. He slung that over his shoulder then scooped Reno up into his arms. He had to get Reno home. Reno’s bike could be replaced but not Reno himself. Nothing and no one could replace Reno. Ever.

Reno snuggled against Rude, settling against the warmth of him. He was sleepy and he knew he was safe. He was always safe in Rude’s arms. It wasn’t too much of a feat for Reno to drift to sleep curled up like this in the big man’s arms. His last thought before a welcoming darkness took to him rest was that Rude had loved him enough to protect him; really protect him and he’d returned the favor.

Rude carried the sleeping redhead out of the building. The lower levels were empty, which Rude was happy as hell to discover. With his burden of the other Turk he made it way to the exit cautiously but swiftly. Once he got them out side and he got them to his car he gently deposited Reno into the passenger seat then moved into the driver’s seat and took off.

The bald man waited til they were clear down the street before hitting the detonator button that was beckoning his trembling fingers. He hit it not even bothering to lift the remote from it’s place on the dash. The sound of all those bombs pierced the night but Rude paid it no heed. He was too busy debating on taking Reno home or to the ER.

After a debate and the logical part of his mind reminded him that they’d ask one too many questions about Reno’s injuries and with the drug in his system they’d be assuming the worst about his partner. He would take him home and hope that the drug would wear off, until it did Rude would take care of Reno’s every need.

Once they got home he climbed out and went and unlocked the door and pushed it open. He carried Reno from the car into the house and right to bed. Doors locked and house secured, he checked the wounds before changing the gauze and bandages attending to them properly now that he was home. He settled the smaller man in bed, after a moment he grunted and took off his suit and slipped into the shower. He’d clean up then slide into bed with Reno. Maybe a bit of sleep and everything’d be alright.  
\----------

The next morning Reno woke first and sat up. His shoulder ached and throbbed but he moved anyway. Turning he found himself facing Rude, reaching he trailed a hand over the sleeping man’s cheek down along his neck. He moved closer and caught Rude’s lips with his kissing him gently at first, light sweet little kisses.

Rude responded by puling the redhead closer his eyes drifting open. He smiled and drew back a little treading his fingers through Reno’s hair searching for his hair band to free those crimson tresses. “How you feeling, Red?” Rude was looking him over, well Reno seemed better at least.

Reno closed his eyes as Rude freed his hair and he moved pushing Rude onto his back. He moved and straddled his lover’s lap and placed his hands on Rude’s chest. “I’m feeling fine. I- Did you get hurt?” Those blue eyes were looking Rude over, peering into him seeking an honest answer.

Rude nodded and swallowed looking up at Reno. He yanked his lover down closer to him, his voice low and coming out as a harsh gruff whisper whisper. “I did. My heart got hurt..” He whispered framing Reno’s face in his hands. “My heart, my partner, my _Aibou_ , my Reno.” He leaned up and took the redhead’s lips with his own devouring him with that gentle burning passion.

Reno found tears coming to his eyes and then he found himself pinned to the bed under Rude as his mouth was taken and ravished. He slipped his arms around Rude’s neck and pulled him close whimpering softly against his lips. He wanted Rude he needed him. Needed him like she needed air to breathe. “Rude!” He cried out breathlessly.

Rude stilled, the trail of kisses he was leaving along the redhead’s throat stopping as he heard his name moaned like that. “Y-yeah, Reno?” He managed drawing back to look into those blue eyes. He was startled by the stark need that was so very alive in them. “But you- your shoulder.”

Reno moaned and reached for Rude’s hand he trailed it down his body and brought it down to his pants. “I’m hurt not dead. I almost lost you. _Fuck_ , I almost lost me. I want this. I need this. No, not this - I need you, I want you. You make me feel alive. I need you against me, inside of me. You’re already in my head, in my heart, in my soul. I need you in me in every way.” He swallowed hard trembling as he forced himself to sit up .

“Reno…” Rude murmured dumbstruck. Reno’d never talked like that before. Reno wasn’t one to be that open that serious about those feelings. He swallowed hard a lump having formed in his throat and there were tears in his eyes. He tried to draw back to give Reno space but Reno held him fast.

Reno sat up his face inches for Rude’s tears in his eyes. “You’re mine, Rude. Your life, your body. Your heart.” His voice was steady, calm and firm. The things he was saying he knew to be absolute undeniable fact. “I want it all right here right now. You love me? Prove it to me with your body.” He slid pale slender fingers over Rude’s chest up to his neck.

This time when Reno spoke he knew he couldn’t deny him anymore. Fuck if he could ever deny Reno what he demanded and he wasn't about to deny himself anymore either. When Reno pulled him into a scorching kiss he gave in and worked at his lover’s pants. Rude freed him of them and drew back looking down at the redhead. Reno. His Reno so beautiful so fragile and yet so strong.

Reno smirked a little and looked up at him. “Are you going to keep staring or are you going to give me what I crave? C’mon partner don’t make me wait.” Reno arched and writhed against him. “Don’t make me beg, Rude.” His voice had gone all husky and his eyes were on Rude’s pinning him with them. “Please, _Aibou_.”

He made a needy sound and was rewarded with sight of Rude’s smirk and the sound of the larger man’s zipper coming free. He glanced to watch those pants go down, staring as Rude bared himself to Reno. The redhead moaned and reached for him. “A-ah Rude..” He breathed and trailed his hands over the fighter’s thighs.

Rude responded moving and pinning Reno’s hands over his head. “So eager, Reno. So impatient.” He licked at the redhead’s lips and closed his eyes. He loved the way Reno tasted, loved the way he felt. He moved and found what he needed and eyed Reno. “I’ll prove it to you right now.”

Reno didn’t get much time to react to his lover’s growl but there really was only one thing he could say when Rude had him like this in this position, pinned to the bed and wanting. He sobbed it as Rude slid into him all the way home. “Nnngh R-RUDE!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rude laid there beside the now half asleep Reno, watching his chest raise and fall. “Did I tire you out, Reno?” Rude smirked feeling smug. He couldn’t say just why but he always felt like he’d accomplished something if he left Reno breathless and sleepy.

Reno looked at Rude with half lidded eyes. “You wore me out like you owned me.” He grinned a little and chuckled. “Ya, kinda do own me that is. “ Reno reached for Reno sleepily, tugging at him to get the big man to settle down and cuddle with him. He interlocked his fingers with Rude’s and smiled, “I love you, Rude.”

Rude smiled and settled down drawing Reno to him letting his shoulder serve as a pillow for his darling’s head. He cradled Reno against his side relaxing now that they were both calm and had once again proved they were whole.

“If you’re mine, I’m yours.” Rude whispered softly and as the two started to drift to sleep Rude whispered one last thing. “Love you too, baby.” Then there was nothing save the sound of their even breathing and steady heartbeats.


End file.
